Tea and Dango
by KrazEELegaL
Summary: A NejiNaru fic set after the mission to retrieve Sasuke through the beginning of Shippuden. WARNING: YAOI, BoyxBoy, LEMONS. Please do not read if you do not like that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A NejiNaru fic set after the mission to retrieve Sasuke through the beginning of Shippuden. WARNING: YAOI, BoyxBoy, LEMONS. Please do not read if you do not like that stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, etc., etc.**

**

* * *

**

**~ Tea and Dango**

"_I miss my best friend_." Naruto thought as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had no mission today and this was one of those rare occasions when he could sleep in. Even so, he would normally already be at training grounds. He had trained every day to become stronger, filled with determination to get Sasuke back. But every day was a struggle for Naruto and some days were harder than others. This was one of those days. He had been awake since before the sun rose and now it was nearly noon.

It hadn't been that long since Sasuke left the village…left him. Barely over a month had passed since Sasuke punched a hole through him during their fight at the Valley of End. His physical wounds had healed, but his emotional pain still remained like an open, festering wound. He had no clue as to how to treat the pain of being betrayed by his best friend. To Naruto, it felt like part of himself had been destroyed in the aftermath of Sasuke's leaving. When he wasn't filled with emptiness, he was drowning in grief. On days like this, depression would take over and Naruto could barely breathe under the choking weight of loneliness. He felt drained of all will to do anything, not even able to take a single stop outside as if no world existed beyond the four corners of his tiny apartment. But today was the worst day yet, and Naruto couldn't even find the will to himself to get out of bed.

Yes, Naruto had other friends…other people he could turn to…but it just wasn't the same. Sasuke gave Naruto a feeling of acceptance that he had never felt before. Even as they threw insults each other constantly, they knew each other like no other did. They shared a connection such that entire conversations passed between them with a mere look. After a lifetime of being shunned and alone, Naruto had never believed that he would have been capable of letting his guard down completely and truly entrusting his fragile heart to another. Sasuke was the closest person in the world to Naruto. They had been so intimately connected that Naruto sometimes thought he didn't know who he was without Sasuke.

Naruto had loved him with every fiber of his being. Not too long ago, Sasuke had looked deep into Naruto's eyes and professed the same love. He had told Naruto that he was his most precious person and then held him in an embrace filled with a tenderness Naruto never thought he would ever experience in his life. Believing in his words, believing in him…Naruto gave all of himself to Sasuke - his heart, his love, his trust, and his body. They had been connected…mind, body, and soul. And in return, Sasuke had betrayed him and left him to seek power from that snake bastard.

That betrayal had tore into Naruto's soul.

"_Why, Sasuke? How could you do this to me? It's not fair!"_ Naurto thought bitterly as he felt tears form in his eyes. He buried his face in his pillow. "_Weird_." Naruto thought to himself. "_Just when I think I'm out of tears…Why won't the pain go away? I miss my best friend…Where are you, Sasuke?"_

_

* * *

_

"_Where are you, Naruto?"_ Neji thought to himself as he watched the sun set. It had been almost a week since Naruto had come to the training grounds. This time of day, Naruto would usually be walking this way and they would go have tea and dango. Neji had gotten used to this now usual routine of theirs which had started the day he got out of the hospital after the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke.

He remembered when Naruto had come to visit him while he was in the hospital while he was recovering from the injuries sustained during that failed mission. He had said that he did not want to waste a single moment of training so that he could get stronger and drag the Uchiha back to the village. Even though Naruto said these words with pure exuberance, Neji saw a great grief in his eyes which deeply concerned him. It was as if something inside Naruto had broken completely. This concern prompted Neji to initiate that first trip to the dango shop when he was released from the hospital. Each day since, Neji searched in vain for the hope he had once seen fill those bright blue eyes over tea and dango. Despite all of Naruto's enthusiastic talk, Neji could tell that Naruto carried profound sadness. Neji did not want to give up hope that Sasuke's actions had not broken Naruto's unbreakable spirit. Neji silently cursed Uchiha Sasuke daily for causing so much pain to the person to whom Neji owed the greatest debt.

Naruto had set Neji free. He opened his eyes to a destiny that wasn't ruled solely by Fate. After his fight with Naruto, he realized that Fate was not absolute. It could be changed with enough courage and strength. Naruto showed him the true meaning of determination and how it could be used to overcome anything. Above all, Naruto had given him the greatest gift of his life – his free will to choose his ultimate destiny. While Neji still believed in Fate, he abandoned his once-held conviction that it was immutable. Fate was not providence written in stone – it was an ever changing being with infinite possibilities given life by the limitless choices one could make.

With each day that Naruto didn't show up to the training grounds, Neji couldn't help but worry. After so many days of not seeing the blonde, Neji was filled with concern and unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong. Neji decided to go to Naruto's apartment to put his mind at ease and confirm that his worry was unfounded. As Neji approached Naruto's door, he was startled by the weak chakra signal coming from inside. Naruto had vast amounts of chakra and emitted quite a large quantity of it unconsciously, such that it was like a beacon whenever he was within a few yards. As he quickened his pace towards Naruto's door he used his Byakuugan to look inside Naruto's apartment. With his kekkai genkai, he saw Naruto lying in bed, barely breathing with a slower than normal heart rate. Neji's heart jumped anxiously knowing something was wrong. When he got to the door, Neji kicked it door open and rushed to Naruto's side.

"Naruto!" Neji said loudly in an attempt to rouse his friend. "What happened? What is wrong?" Neji looked down at Naruto who was still in his pajamas, and it was obvious that he had not been eating, among other things. Besides a noticeable loss in weight, Naruto's eyes were red and swollen, and his usually spiky hair was flat and greasy. Despite Neji's best efforts, Naruto continued to lie there, limp and unresponsive. Neji's concern turned to near panic as Naruto looked at him with dull and lifeless eyes. It was almost as if Naruto was not even aware of his own existence.

In truth, Naruto was vaguely aware of what was going on around him at that moment. For days now, it was as if he were seeing things as a detached third party. His depressive state had progressed to a point where he became indifferent to everything. It was the only way he could think to survive the pure anguish which threatened to consume him. Apathy was the only way to numb the pain. It had hurt too much to feel, so Naruto decided to shut off all his feelings and shut everything out.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled as he shook Naruto "Wake up!" When Naruto still did not respond, Neji desperation filled him and he took Naruto into his arms. He was panicked at the thought of never being able to see Naruto's smile again. "Naruto…" Neji's voice shaking with concern, "please…wake up…" He pulled Naruto close to him and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Don't…leave…"

Naruto's opened his eyes wide in reaction to those words. _"Don't leave."_ Don't leave? Was that what he doing? "_No, Sasuke was the one who left._ _I'm just…I'm…"_ Realization began to set in. He was running away from his pain by withdrawing from the world. By doing so, he was leaving everything and everyone he knew. Naruto closed his eyes – how they burned from crying to the point where no more tears would come out. No, he would not hurt those he cared about for his own selfish reasons. No matter how painful it was, he had to keep going…he had promises to keep after all. Naruto took a deep breath and concentrated hard in order to bring the world back into focus. He put his hands up to return Neji's embrace. "I'm…sorry…Neji…"

A wave of relief washed over him as Naruto showed signs of life and Neji tightened his arms around the blonde. Neji sighed and said a silent prayer of thanks.

"You should be sorry…" Neji began as he pulled away from Naruto so that he could look him in the eye "You smell terrible and this place is filled with used instant ramen containers." Neji said flatly. Naruto's jaw dropped at what seemed like an attempt to make a joke. He continued to stare agape at Neji as he tried to remember how long it had been since he even changed his clothes. Neji looked at the stunned Naruto very seriously a moment and then lifted him out of bed. Before Naruto could protest, Neji said sternly "You are weak because you haven't eaten in days and you might drown if you try to bathe yourself in your condition."

Naruto blushed. It was true. He was incredibly weak and even now felt he may pass out at any moment. Even the slight movements he was making in protest were causing him to become lightheaded. They arrived in the bathroom and Neji set Naruto down on the floor. He turned on the bathtub water, checked the temperature of the water, and then proceeded to undress Naruto with an impassive face.

Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about this. The only person who had ever undressed him before was Sasuke. His heart fell as memories of Sasuke surfaced and images of the past flooded his mind. _"Damnit…is it always going to be this way? Will everything remind me of that bastard?"_ Naruto thought bitterly as he bit his lip and felt tears behind his eyes. He looked down and his eyes narrowed at the memory of Sasuke's betrayal. But then he remembered Neji's voice bringing him out of his melancholy haze, so filled with concern. The caring way with which Neji was treating him at the moment began to soften his heart. Naruto felt grateful that someone had come to see why he had disappeared. He didn't expect Sakura to do it since she was busy training with Tsundade and he hardly saw her. In fact, he hadn't really expected anyone to show up at his door, least of all Neji of the proud and magnificent Hyuuga clan. The fact that Neji had come to see him meant that he really cared. Naruto smiled peacefully at this thought.

"Thank you Neji." Naruto said weakly. Neji nodded in response, still focusing on undoing the buttons on Naruto's nightshirt.

Neji's heart was pounding as he began to remove Naruto's clothes, but he was determined to maintain his composure. He didn't understand what he'd have to feel nervous about and cursed his senses for making him feel so strange. He cared for Naruto…as a friend. And he was doing what any good friend would do in this situation. Nothing more. Why then, Neji wondered, did he feel his heart flutter as Naruto said his name? He looked up at Naruto after he finished removing his shirt. Their eyes met and Neji lost his breath for a moment looking into the deep ocean of blue in Naruto's eyes. He lifted Naruto up so that he was on his feet, being supported by Neji's left arm. Neji began to remove Naruto's pants with his right hand. As he did this, Neji began to feel his temperature rise.

Naruto felt his face blush as Neji looked warmly into his eyes and lifted him onto his feet. Looking up into pale silver, Naruto felt as if he could lose himself in those eyes forever. As Neji began to remove his pants, Naruto felt his blush deepen. He felt tingles up his spine when Neji's finger's slipped inside the waist of his pants to undo a button. As Naruto realized that any more of Neji touch would make his arousal obvious, he panicked and tried very hard to think of something that would have the opposite effect. Naruto cursed himself for not being able to think of anything. Little did he know that he was not the only one being ambushed by such unexpected sensations.

Neji too had felt an ever growing desire from the moment he began to remove Naruto's clothing. He too was attempting to battle his physical reaction with some unpleasant mental images. Neji's attempts, however, proved futile for the same reason it didn't work for Naruto - He just couldn't think of anything else other than what was happening at that moment. Then, when Naruto's pants came off, Neji realized that the only article of clothing left on Naruto's body was his boxers. Neji gulped as if facing some intimidating foe. Why was he feeling this way? Neji agonized, not understanding where all these new feelings and sensations were coming from.

Then, Neji looked deeply into Naruto's eyes after fully removing his pants and said huskily, "I hope you don't mind…" Neji picked Naruto up gently and Naruto gasped as shivers of anticipation ran through his body. His gaze still locked with Naruto's, Neji said, "…getting your boxers wet," and then lifted him slowly into the bathtub. As the hot water surrounded him, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He was not the only one to do so. Neji was thankful that at least the bathtub created some barrier between himself and the mostly naked Naruto. At the very least, he didn't have to worry about Naruto noticing his body's excitement.

Neji began to shampoo Naruto's hair. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Neji's fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. He sighed contentedly. Neji noticed this and again felt his arousal begin to swell at the soft sounds Naruto made when he touched him.

Neji's problem began to worsen as began to scrub Naruto's back with a bath towel. As Neji firmly scrubbed Naruto's back muscles, massaging just the right ones with just the right pressure, low moans started to escape from Naruto's mouth. The way that Neji touched him, Naruto could not hold back the noises he was making despite how hard he tried. Neji's touch was just too heavenly. It was gentle yet firm and Naruto was helpless to do anything but give into sensations so strong they rocked him at his core.

Then, Neji proceeded to scrub Naruto's shoulders, arms, and chest. Neji felt his pulse quicken a bit as he looked at Naruto's muscles, glistening with soap and water. Even with the bath towel, Neji could feel each contour of Naruto's chest and stomach. As his hand moved across Naruto's chest and abdomen, he thought about how these muscles were well-defined and yet still soft in a way that was so…sensual. Neji unconsciously licked his lips.

As Neji continued to scrub him, Naruto felt his face grow hot and his breathing increase. Then, Neji bent forward and leaned in, reaching to continue his scrubbing at Naruto's thigh. "_This is not good."_ Naruto thought as he moved his hands to try to more fully cover his ever stiffening member. At this rate it would be obvious that he was...very attracted to Neji. He had to regain control of the situation and at least handle the soaping on his own. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, intending to tell Neji that he was well enough to scrub his own body. Naruto had, however, underestimated the distance Neji was reaching in to scrub his thigh. When Naruto turned his head, his lips brushed against the corner of Neji's mouth.

They both saw each other's eyes widen in surprise. They froze. And yet, neither one pulled way. Neji parted his lips slightly to apologize, but then, as his lip swept across Naruto's own, he found himself closing his eyes and leaning in. Neji couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to take Naruto's bottom lip captive. A very surprised Naruto gasped at Neji's actions, opening his mouth slightly, just enough for their lips to come together in perfect alignment for a kiss. Naruto shuddered as they both leaned in more fully and joined together in a slow and tender melding of mouths. Neji gently sucked on Naruto's bottom lip affectionately and Naruto felt dizzy with bliss. He reached up and began to run his fingers through Neji's hair. In response, Neji gently thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth, deepening the kiss. Naruto moaned with pleasure as their kiss intensified with passion - their hungry, exploring mouths finally revealing the desire that had been building since Neji first began to remove Naruto's clothes. Finally, motivated in large part for their need for air, the kiss broke and they both pulled away.

They looked at each other stunned, but said nothing as the lustful haze began to lift. Then, Neji smiled softly and handed the soapy bath towel to Naruto. He stood up and began to walk out of the bathroom. Naruto wasn't sure how to interpret Neji's actions. Naruto was dumbfounded. Why did he feel such an intense attraction to Neji? What did Neji think about what had just happened? Naruto was about to shout "wait" when Neji stopped at the bathroom doorway and said, "We can talk about this later after you've gotten something to eat. I'll be back in a few minutes to help you out of the bathtub."

Neji was completely at a loss for words. What had just happened? He searched his feelings as he continued to reel from the intensity of the kiss he had just shared with Naruto. He had never felt attraction towards another male before. Yet, with Naruto, he felt stronger feelings than he had ever felt for any girl. Neji was confused, but certainly not repulsed. He touched his lips, still burning and aching for more. But, he was also frustrated at his feelings of confusion and uncertainty, not to mention an explanation for the situation. The way Naruto reacted…Had he had that kind of relationship with the Uchiha? Is that why his spirit was so broken at the betrayal? Neji clenched his fists as he felt his anger rise at the thought of Naruto being kissed by that dirty traitor.

Later, Neji helped Naruto out of the bath and get dressed without incident. He left the removal of the wet boxers to Naruto and used a large towel to cover Naruto as he did this while Neji helped him stand. Neji looked away, blushing profusely as he did this, but still determined not to be controlled by these sudden and intense feelings which he barely understood. He did not want to rush into anything without fully assessing the situation, somehow knowing that resisting these newfound passionate desires was the right thing to do.

Although Naruto had begged to go for ramen, Neji insisted that barbeque would help him recover from his state better than ramen would. Naruto pouted, but agreed with less much reluctance than Neji expected. They ate their meal together without much conversation. Neji was struggling to keep from asking questions about his suspicions that Naruto had been intimate with the Uchiha. He wanted to know if his deduction was correct. He wanted to know how Naruto felt about him. He wanted to know what their kiss had meant to Naruto. Was it simply a moment of weakness brought on by Naruto's bought of depression? What was Naruto thinking when their lips touched? Who was Naruto thinking of in that moment – him or that traitorous cur?

But these questions could wait until later. Neji pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and focused at the task at hand. The important thing was making sure Naruto ate well so that he could restore his health from his weakened state.

As Neji cooked the meat for the barbeque, Naruto observed how Neji served him first. Naruto noticed how Neji did not even put any food on his own plate until Naruto had eaten the first round of cooked meat. Neji's concern for him was clear and genuine and Naruto was touched beyond words. This tenderness made his heart swell. The affection he felt from Neji with just these simple acts was just as powerful as the tenderness he felt from the "accidental" kiss they shared earlier.

After they had finished their meal, Naruto was feeling much better and no longer needed Neji's help walking. They left the restaurant and began to walk together in silence. The slight awkwardness was broken when Neji took Naruto's hand in his. Naruto looked at Neji and smiled. Neji felt himself blush at the sight of Naruto's bright smile. They continued to walk hand in hand until they got to the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Thanks for everything, Neji! You really saved me today. This kinda feels like the end to a date or something…hehe…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, averting Neji's gaze.

"Naruto, were you…involved with Uchiha?" Naruto's eyes widened at Neji's question. He looked up at Neji for a moment before immediately looking down again. His brow furrowed as his thoughts turned to Sasuke and what they had shared. Naruto turned around, hoping to hide his anguish at this question. "_So, Neji got right to the point, huh?"_ Naruto thought.

"I had wondered why you were so devastated after Uchiha left." Neji began to explain, giving himself a chance to express the thoughts he had been holding inside and giving Naruto time to answer the question in his own way. "It is, of course, only natural to be close to your teammates and to feel pain at their betrayal…" Naruto winced at the word. _Betrayal_. "But, I sensed it was more than that…Your eyes lost their spirit when he left. Then, after today…" Neji paused. "_After today, what? I didn't know how much the Uchiha's betrayal had broken you until today? I didn't know my feelings for you ran deeper than friendship…"_

Neji sighed. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto…when I faced that Sound ninja during our mission to retrieve Uchiha, it was the thought of you that gave me the strength I needed to survive that battle. When I found you today, I was more afraid than even at that time when I faced the possibility of my own death." Naruto was stunned at these words. He had no idea that Neji felt that way about him. He had never shown any such indication. Neji continued, "I don't know what the kiss we shared meant. If it happened because you were just lonely or because you missed _him_…"

"No! That's not…" Naruto said with some panic as he spun back around so that he was again facing Neji. He wanted desperately to let Neji know that he wasn't some sort of a substitute to him. Naruto did not see him as a replacement – his regard for Neji was something that had blossomed on its own. Naruto had gotten to know Neji better the past few weeks over tea and dango and had enjoyed the routine they had developed, but hadn't ever considered the possibility of developing a relationship with the genius of the Hyuuga clan. Not that he didn't find Neji attractive – how could he not? Naruto had always seen Neji as beautiful. However, their kiss today made him realize for the first time the depth of his attraction to Neji. Could he even hope for a relationship with Neji in light of the task that lay before him? He wanted nothing more than to forget all about Sasuke and move on with his life, but he had to get him back. How could be make Neji understand?

"Please just listen and let me finish." Neji said calmly. "I…care for you Naruto. I didn't know how much until today when I thought I might lose you. You rescued me from the dark. Ever since you set me free from cage I called Fate, I've thought about you more each day..."

"You're wrong Neji!" Naruto said interrupting Neji again. "I haven't set you free…not yet." Naruto turned around and his hand touched Neji's forehead where the cursed seal that had brought so much misery to his life lay under his hitae-ate. "But, I promise one day I will." Naruto said as he looked into Neji's eyes earnestly.

Naruto hadn't forgotten his promise. Naruto would never forget any promise that he made, nor would he ever stop trying to fulfill a promise once he'd made it. That's who Naruto was. That's why, even as much as it hurt him to think about Sasuke, he couldn't just let him go. Naruto had made a promise to Sakura to get him back. Even though it would have been much easier on him to stop thinking about Sasuke completely and erase his existence from his mind so that he could move on, Naruto simply couldn't do that because he still had a promise to fulfill. Neji comprehended all this in that moment. He put his hand on Naruto's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. Neji nodded and Naruto felt a huge weight lift upon seeing the understanding that filled Neji's eyes. "I know you will." Before either of them knew it, they felt themselves being pulled towards each other into a kiss even more passionate than the one they had shared earlier.

They both pulled away, breathless, and stared deep into each other's eyes - both wondering how far this – whatever it was – would go…both wondering if they should follow the lustful hunger which made them want more…both wondering what the consequences would be for giving into such impulses so strong that both their bodies ached to feel more...wondering if the repercussions could be ignored if they satisfied their deepest desires that very night…

Neji was the first to speak. "Whatever it is that is going to happen between us…" Neji spoke tenderly as he caressed Naruto's cheek, "cannot happen tonight." Naruto felt somewhat disappointed, but was also relieved. He marveled at how understanding Neji was. Naruto nodded in agreement - it was too soon for both of them to act on anything. It was too soon for Naruto because he was still reeling from the pain and shock of Sasuke's betrayal, and it too soon for Neji because he hadn't even had time to process everything that had happened and decide on what he wanted. Was this purely about satisfying carnal desire? Or, could it be more?

"I desire you, but I do not desire to hurt you. You've been through enough pain." Neji said as he looked deeply into Naruto's eyes, "And…I don't want to ruin what could be by just jumping at our bodies' urges." Neji pulled Naruto into his strong embrace and Naruto melted into his arms. "Thank you, Neji," Naruto said in almost a whisper. "No…Thank you, Naruto," Neji responded as he held Naruto tighter, "You rescued me from the dark, and now I will not let any darkness consume you. I will protect you from that no matter what."

Naruto was overwhelmed with emotion. It felt so long since another person made him feel so safe. Emotionally, that is. Naruto didn't need to be protected in any general sense – he was a ninja after all and he had proven himself a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. His heart, however, was a different matter. It had been shattered by Sasuke. The security he had yearned for was emotional, and Neji had done nothing but show that he could provide it in abundance throughout the day. Naruto dreaded the moment when Neji would leave and go home.

"Neji…" Naruto said hesitantly, "Could you…would you like to…I mean…would you mind…" Neji had the faintest of smiles as he answered Naruto's question before he could ask for the second time that day, "I'll stay." Naruto immediately felt such warmth. This was in sharp contrast to the cold bitterness he had been feeling since Sasuke's betrayal. They walked inside and headed towards Naruto's bedroom. Naruto eagerly changed into his pajamas knowing that he would not have to spend another lonely night alone. Neji stood and waited for Naruto to change and get into bed. Then, once Naruto was in bed, Neji walked over and began tucking the blonde in.

Neji couldn't help but raise a skeptical eyebrow in response to the disappointment all over Naruto's face. "Neji…I thought you said you'd stay…" Naruto said in dismay. Neji responded, "Naruto, I won't be far away. I am perfectly alright on the couch." "But…" Naruto protested, "I was hoping that…you'd sleep with me…" he blushed seeing Neji looking at him incredulously and stammered "Not like _that_!"

Neji turned around and covered his mouth to hide the fact that he was repressing hysterical laughter. From Naruto's viewpoint, of course, it just looked like Neji was deep in thought, not that the Hyuuga was actually capable of laughing. Neji shook off his amusement and said in a serious tone, "As you wish. But, if these…urges…start to overwhelm either of us again…" Neji turned and looked at Naruto with solemnly, "I _will_ leave." Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement as he lifted the covers and made room for Neji on the bed. Neji settled into bed and put his arm around Naruto who laid his head on Neji's chest. Within moments the blond was fast asleep. Neji felt complete content in that moment as he began to drift into sleep as well. Whatever would happen would happen in its own time and there was no need to rush as if it were a problem which needed solving. Just to spend time together was enough.

The next day, Naruto and Neji's daily tea and dango routine resumed. They sat under the same tree just outside the shop as they always had prior. As usual, Neji looked into Naruto's eyes to search for signs of the boundless hope which had been absent for far too long. Neji was delighted when he saw that light of hope had begun to return to Naruto's eyes – his blue eyes brighter than they had been the last few weeks. Could it be…had he something to do with this change? Neji pondered this and felt a rising hope within himself at this possibility.

"Neh, Neji…" Naruto said, interrupting Neji's thoughts. "It's funny…you're kinda like tea." Neji blinked as Naruto continued, "I mean, tea is warm and calming and…it's good for you!" Naruto smiled cheerfully and then paused thoughtfully. "You…always make me feel better…" he said looking down and slightly blushing. That was the happiest he'd seen Naruto since they returned from their failed mission and Neji's heart filled with joy and gratitude for this moment.

Neji held back a chuckle. "Naruto, I think…that you are like dango." Naruto looked at his half-eaten skewer of dango quizzically, "I'm like dango?" "Because…" Neji looked up at the sky, "dango makes the world a better place….and," he smirked and looked at Naruto, "you are very sweet." Naruto ducked his head shyly, turning red at Neji's words while grinning happily.

After a moment, Naruto regained his composure and said, "Ne, Neji…I like really this…Almost as much as ramen!"

Neji smirked slightly, "Well, when we are finished here, how about we go have ramen for dinner, my treat?'

"Alright!" Naruto brashly exclaimed as he finished off the dango skewer in his hand.

"Ne, Neji…so does that mean we can go get ramen after tea and dango all the time?"

"Yes…because it's you." Neji smiled softly as he watched a bird soar into the clouds.

* * *

"I'm leaving to go train with Jiraiya…I'll be gone for a while…"

"For…how long?" Neji asked

Naruto winced. "Maybe three years." He had dreaded telling Neji this. He didn't want Neji to think he was leaving because he wanted to leave. What Naruto wanted was to keep seeing Neji every day. The last few weeks they had spent together had brought them closer than Naruto could have ever imagined, but things were still so new. They had continued to take things slow and hadn't pushed any farther than a few delicious wet kisses. Wandering hands acting on instinct were stopped short of their destinations in an effort to keep things from going to a place they both knew they weren't ready to go. They hadn't even defined their "relationship." Neither of them had said the word _love_, even though there was really no other word to describe the intensity of the feelings they held for each other. Naruto wanted to keep progressing towards whatever they were progressing towards. But, what he wanted didn't matter…he had to leave.

Neji's heart sank. He didn't know what to say. Three years was a long time. He looked away from Naruto, not knowing what to say or how to react to this sudden news. His first thought was to blame the Uchiha. "_If he hadn't left, then Naruto wouldn't be leaving me now!_ _No, that's not true.."_. Neji thought as his usual rational self came back into control. _"His dream is to become Hokage." _Neji reflected. It only made sense for him to train under the legendary Sannin. This three year training with Jiraiya wasn't optional for Naruto – fulfilling his promise to Sakura and achieving his dream – it was clear to Neji that this was something he had to do because Naruto was committed to his word. Naruto was a special person who was destined for great things…It would be pure and utter selfishness if Neji got in the way of that. Neji cared about Naruto too much to ever get in the way of his dreams, but it didn't make the thought of being separated from him hurt any less.

Naruto saw the pain on Neji's face at his news and felt his chest tighten. He didn't want to cause Neji any pain. Naruto was terrified. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause Neji the same pain that he suffered because of Sasuke. Sasuke had left in a blind quest for power, wasn't he now doing the same thing? Leaving in search for power? Naruto told himself it wasn't same even as he feared it was. What frightened most was the thought that Neji might not understand and hate him for leaving. "I'm sorry, Neji. Please just don't think that I'm…like _him_…" Naruto begged.

Neji immediately spun around, grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, and looked at him with intense eyes, "Never think that! And never think that I'd _ever_ think that of you!" Neji said sternly. He sighed and then touched his forehead to Naruto's. "You are nothing like him and you never will be. I know what your reasons are and I understand. You still don't realize how well I know you and you…still don't realize how I feel…" Neji cupped Naruto's face in his hands, his eyes pleading with Naruto for some sign of acknowledgement. Naruto was relieved that Neji had dispersed his worst fears. Neji did indeed know him. He should have known that his fears were unfounded. These last few weeks, Neji had demonstrated a consistent pattern of answering Naruto's questions before he'd ever had the chance to ask them. Sometimes Neji even handed him something we was just about to ask Neji for, like a drink that was just outside his reach. That, and a million other countless little things that conveyed how much Neji cared about him…how could Naruto not realize how he felt… Naruto leaned in and kissed Neji tenderly.

"I know," Naruto said reassuringly, "I know how much care about me because you say it without words all the time. I know that these feelings go beyond friendship…for both of us. But… this time apart…" Naruto closed his eyes. "_If our feelings can survive this_…"

Naruto continued. "I don't expect you to wait for me…but no matter what happens, you'll always be a precious and important person to me…"

"My feelings for you won't ever change." Neji said as he pulled Naruto into a tight embrace and buried his face in his neck. He deeply inhaled the blonde's scent as they held each other and thought about how much he would miss being able to hold Naruto that way. Naruto ran his fingers through Neji's silky hair. He knew he would miss being able to do that. And most of all…

* * *

The next two and a half years passed slowly for Neji. He missed Naruto terribly and most especially at sunset, when he would fondly remember their tea and dango routine. That was the last thing they did together before Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. Occasionally, Neji would get a letter from Naruto which would fill him with happiness. Naruto would write letters to Neji at night before he'd pass out, exhausted from a hard day of training. More than a couple times Naruto had woken up with pen still in hand. Then, whenever he and Jiraiya stopped at a village long enough, Naruto would post his completed letters to Neji.

Neji cherished these letters and kept at least one with him at all times. Generally, these letters didn't appear to be anything special on the surface – Naruto wasn't a poet and most of them were stream of consciousness writing about what he had done that day with Jiraiya. Still, there were little bits in the letters like "I miss you" or "I thought of you today when…" Neji would read those parts over and smile. More than a couple times Neji's heart swelled up reading, "Let's go get tea and dango for sure when I get back." Those little gems in Naruto's letters were like food for his soul. That, and Neji knew that he got letters from Naruto with much greater frequency than Sakura as she would always tell everyone when she got a letter from him. She would go around reading the letter out loud excitedly about places and things Neji already knew from Naruto's letters to him. This never failed to make Neji feel special and reassured. He regretted deeply that he could not send Naruto letters in return because he never knew where Naruto would be next.

When the day of Naruto's return finally came, it took all Neji's willpower to keep from rushing out to meet him. Naruto had said it in his letters - They'd meet later…after sunset…at the dango shop.

Neji waited at the dango shop after sunset. Using his Byakuugan, Neji had been keeping track of Naruto intermittently throughout the day since he had gotten back to the village. It was a bit later than planned, but Naruto met Neji after getting the bells from Kakashi.

Neji felt himself hold his breath when he saw Naruto approaching. Naruto had grown taller and had become even more beautiful. He was simply stunning. Seeing him from afar with his kekkai genkai was vastly different from knowing that Naruto was walking towards him, knowing that soon they would be in each other's arms after so very long. How Neji had longed to hear Naruto speak his name again…how he had yearned to look into Naruto's divine eyes of cerulean blue. His body tensed with anticipation, but Neji held himself back from going to greet the blonde - it was only right that they meet here at their special place, beneath the tree where they would sit and have their tea and dango.

Fatigue from the events of the long day kept Naruto from running towards Neji as soon as the dango shop came into view. That didn't mean that his heart wasn't racing. It had been almost three years and he ached to know if their feelings had survived this separation. Naruto still thought about him every day, as evidenced by the letters he had been writing to him. Still, Naruto's anxiety weighed heavily upon him further slowing down his footsteps. Naruto had often wondered what Neji thought of the letters he sent him, and if they even meant anything to him at all. How could Neji's feelings subsist on a series of sporadic one-sided letters? He knew that it would be unreasonable to expect Neji to wait for him all this time. Naurto didn't even want to hope for fear of the anguish that would follow if only friendship remained after these long two and a half years.

Finally, Naruto had arrived at the place he said he would meet Neji once he returned home. A wave of relief washed over Naruto when he saw Neji standing there, waiting for him with open arms beneath the tree where they had spent so much time together. Memories of the peaceful times they spent under that tree flooded Naruto's mind as he finally reached the place that had often filled his thoughts since he left Konoha…finally reuniting with the person who had most preoccupied his thoughts. They gazed into each other's eyes a moment and it was obvious to both that their connection had not lessened over time. At long last they embraced. Naruto and Neji held each other close, savoring the moment of their convergence after the passage of so much time.

"Naruto," Neji spoke "Thank you for the letters. I only wish that I could have sent you letters too…" Naruto was about to reassure Neji that it was fine and that he understood when Neji pulled a stack of letters from his robes and said "but since I didn't know where you'd be, I just kept them for you until you returned."

Naruto was stunned. "Neji, you…wrote letters back to me…all this time?" As Neji handed him the stack of letters, Naruto could feel tears of happiness coming to his eyes. "How could I not?" Neji said in a matter-of-fact way as he caressed Naruto's cheek. They both understood it as they looked deeply into each other's eyes - The feelings they had for each other were still there. Nothing had changed except that the years apart had only strengthened and intensified what they felt for each other.

"I love you, Naruto." Neji said right before he pressed his lips against Naruto's tenderly, kissing his lower lip with gentle passion. Naruto flushed with heat. He had dreamt about Neji's sweet kisses for the last two and a half years. "I love you too, Neji," he whispered between kisses. Holding nothing back, they were instantly engulfed in sensations and cravings left unsatisfied for far too long. They kissed each other with unrestrained passion – their kisses becoming wetter and hotter with each moment. Their hands caressed each other's bodies as their arousal intensified. Wandering hands were left to roam. There was no longer any doubt about what they were feeling and no longer any need to hold back the tide of desire they had for each other. The passion and yearning which had been built up for years poured out in every kiss and every touch. Naruto kissed Neji's neck in a place that sent shivers throughout Neji's body. Naruto continued to assail this sensitive spot with his tongue, and his efforts were rewarded as the usually stoic Hyuuga shuddered and moaned loudly in response. Naruto pressed his hardening member against Neji's. Neji moaned and bucked his hips back in response.

"Naruto," Neji groaned, his voice dripping with desire, "I can't hold back if we go on like this…" Indeed, he was ready to start removing their clothes right there and then in front of the dango shop. Naruto nodded and in moments they were in front of Naruto's door via teleportation jutsu.

Once inside Naruto's apartment, Neji began to slowly remove Naruto's clothing, just as reverent as the day he had that day he found Naruto lost in a bought of depression. Naruto did the same. They took their time undressing each other and enjoyed every moment. With each article of clothing removed, they savored each new revelation with sweet sucking and gentle nibbling; leaving no part of their bodies neglected.

Once all their clothing lay on the floor of Naruto's apartment, there was no awkwardness as they stood there with all their flesh bare and exposed. This was the moment they had both been waiting for – to finally be able to be together without any fear or regrets or hesitation. They both knew that their passionate desires would finally be satisfied. Finally…everything was right.

Neji gracefully dropped to his knees. He placed his hands on Naruto's hips, each thumb resting upon that irresistible area where Naruto's hip bones protruded slightly. He was overcome by the sensual sight created by Naruto's bone structure and defined muscle in where his hands lay, and Neji couldn't resist a detour from his mouth's intended destination. He sucked on Naruto's hip and Naruto dug his fingers into Neji's hair in response. While he was enjoying the sensations, Naruto tugged on Neji's hair lightly, urging him to move his hot mouth lower. Feeling Naruto's anxious craving, Neji complied and ran his tongue across the tip of Naruto's pulsating manhood, making Naruto hiss with pleasure. Neji flicked his tongue in the little slit where he savored Naruto's taste. Naruto shuddered as he felt gentle sucking on the underside of his shaft and then cried out Neji's name when he was suddenly and without warning surrounded by wetness and heat. Naruto's responsiveness to his mouth sent Neji into even deeper desire.

"Naruto… I'm not sure I know what to do…" a blushing Neji said helplessly. "I want you…" Sure, Neji had imagined making love to Naruto countless times in countless ways, but he had no prior sexual experience to draw from. From what he had read and heard, the process could be painful for the uke and he didn't want to cause Naruto any unnecessary pain during their very first time being intimate. Neji wanted every second of this beautiful moment of giving themselves to each other to be filled with flawless bliss. He did not want his inexperience to spoil any part of the perfection this night would be. "Show me, Naruto…"

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt a bit at first." Naruto also blushed. He felt a bit guilty about being the one with more sexual experience, but he knew that Neji accepted him fully for everything that he was. "I trust you, Naruto," Neji said with eyes that pleaded for him to take control and bring him to sweet release. Naruto nodded and pulled lubricant from his knapsack. He coated his fingers and Neji shivered as he felt Naruto spread the cold, slick substance onto Neji's entrance. Then, Naruto's finger gently entered. Neji gasped at this new sensation and then yelped when Naurto took his entire length into his hot mouth. Neji was lost in pleasure as Naruto added a second finger, and then a third.

Naruto's tongue and fingers moved with skill and purpose, encouraged and guided by the loud moans of his lover which grew increasingly louder. The look of utter pleasure on Neji's face was so beautiful it nearly brought Naruto to tears. Neji found himself drowning in a flood of passion. Neji thought the depths of passion could reach no further, but then Naruto pressed his finger against a sensitive spot which made waves of ecstasy travel throughout his body. Just as Neji felt himself nearing nirvana, Naruto's finger's withdrew and he felt the cold air against his hardened arousal. Neji's eyes opened wide in surprise from the sudden cessation of the greatest pleasure he had ever felt in his life. He looked up at Naruto, and then realized that even more was to come.

Naruto positioned himself at Neji's entrance, his throbbing member aching with anticipation at the heat he could feel at the tip. He looked into Neji's eyes which were lidded with passion. Naruto began to gently push himself inside the well-prepared passage. His eyes still locked with Neji's, Naruto slowly entered the tight ring of muscle with gentle force. Neji winced a bit at the pain caused by the penetration of Naruto's large length, but the pain was swirled around with so much pleasure the pain was only a fleeting feeling, soon forgotten in the throes of ecstasy. Settled deep inside his lover, Naruto stilled so that Neji could adjust and relax. It took all Naruto's willpower to keep from thrusting as exquisite tightness and heat surrounded him.

Soon, Naruto received his signal to begin moving as Neji began to squirm eagerly, lifting his hips to bring their bodies closer and Naruto even deeper. Naruto leisurely slid back and pushed forward carefully, savoring each delectable thrust. While moving at an almost painfully slow yet delicious pace, he wasted no time in targeting Neji's prostrate and soon they were both lost in complete and utter bliss. Their bodies moved at a slow, rhythmic pace with their eyes never leaving the other's gaze. The closeness they felt was immeasurable, the depth of their connection too vast to be described, and their very souls were set ablaze. As they looked into each other's eyes, it was if they were looking into forever, and they fell into an abyss of pure abandon.

"Naruto!" Neji cried out, filled with bliss as euphoria began to erupt. Naruto felt Neji shudder uncontrollably and the tight pulses caused by his convulsions pulled Naruto into that same rapture, "Neji!" They spiraled together as the current broke, pulling them both under and consuming them entirely. Lost in utter ecstasy, they held on tightly, eyes still locked as they shared fully the most intimate of moments. They remained lost in each other's eyes, panting, and still absorbing the profound beauty of what they had been waiting so long to share with one another.

"I love you" they both whispered to each other. Naruto smiled and kissed Neji's forehead tenderly, then rested his head on Neji's shoulder. They lay there together listening to each other's heartbeats as they drifted into sleep induced by the post-orgasmic bliss.

It was perfect beyond words.

* * *

**A/N:** So I wrote this two years ago. My first attempt at a fan fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading it ^^ Recently when I went back to edit it a bit I saw that the formatting had gone horribly wrong somehow in the last two years of website changes or something. I couldn't even edit it so I had to re-upload it and reformat everything. For a long time I wondered about whether I should just leave it as it is or continue it. I had a poll asking that same question on my profile and I thank everyone who voted in it and all the feedback I got about this story. If you liked this story, please check out the companion piece I recently posted titled "Tea and Dango: The Bitter and The Sweet."

Love and thanks to kamikumai for all the generous support and encouragement in this endeavor~!


	2. Story Update

STORY UPDATE: My heartfelt gratitude to everyone who left reviews and voted in my poll~! All of your kind words encouraged me to attempt a continuation of the story - but as a companion piece instead of a sequel. The companion piece is called "Tea and Dango: The Bitter and The Sweet" and I've got a couple chapters up already. I have some more material for the companion piece that I'm working on if it goes over well ^^

So please check it out and let me know what you think!


End file.
